The Guardians of Olympus: The Magician's Dagger
by Precognitive Deathboy
Summary: Marcus, Kylie, and Luke wake up on a train with no memories and they are taken to a school that's supposedly for wizards. But Marcus' influence on water, Kylie's strange magic, and Luke's run-ins with a girl who may hold clues to his family cause trouble that sends them on a quest with Luke's long lost sister Khill in search for a dangerous item with only help from dangerous items.
1. Marcus I

MARCUS

Marcus didn't know what had happened. He was on a train heading to who knows where surrounded by people he had never met. This might not have been so unusual if he could remember who he was and why he was on the train to begin with.

He looked around him in confusion. There were many adolescents in the train car with him. The youngest were eleven with the oldest seventeen or eighteen. Those who looked back at him showed no sign of not knowing who he was except for a redhead. A girl who had been asleep in the seat across from him woke with a start and yelled something that sounded like "Ha-wi", destroying the seat in front of her. The person in that seat fell to the floor, apparently having been asleep as well.

The boy rose to his feet and looked around in alarm. The girl seemed to have the same expression on her face, though it seemed to have nothing to do with knocking the guy to the floor. They looked more like they were trying to think of something important but everything was a complete blank. The same problem Marcus was having.

He spoke across the aisle, "Are you two okay?" They looked at him as if he were a complete stranger, which as far as Marcus knew, he was. He felt self-conscious, but he figured he'd see if they had any memory problems as well.

The two across from him both started to ramble, "I don't know where we are." "I can't remember my age." "I can't remember my last name." Marcus didn't know much about memory loss, but if three people all lose their memory at once, he figured something was up.

He studied the both of them. They were about the same age. The girl had long dark brown hair and light green eyes. She looked about five feet, six inches. She was wearing a simple T-shirt and blue jeans. The guy looked more like and athlete with buzz cut brown hair and eyes like emeralds. He was dressed in a strangely familiar purple T-shirt, shorts and tennis shoes.

The two were still babbling when Marcus stopped them and said timidly, "I can really remember that much, either. I feel like maybe we should just calm down and try to help each other out, okay? I'm Marcus." He held out his hand shyly. The girl took it hesitantly and said, "I'm Kylie." The guy followed suit and told Marcus his name was Luke.

Before any of them could say anything more, the train screeched to a stop and them to the floor. A man sitting near the front of the car called out to the others, "Sorry about that! There seems to be a disturbance. It's nothing major. We'll reach Hogwarts on time." Marcus didn't know what Hogwarts was, but he sensed it wasn't just a "minor disturbance" that had caused them to fall to the floor. He ran after the man with Kylie and Luke following at his heels.

**I know, it's not that good. I'll update ASAP.**


	2. Marcus II

**Hey, look who's back after so long. I'm not even going to hide it from you: the Deathly Hallows will be helpful to our characters. The titular item called the Magician's Dagger is an object that I've thought about so much and I honestly have no clue what to have it do. Clearly something to do with magic, but still, other than that I'm stumped. I would like to ask someone to send some ideas including what it could look like. Also, despite earlier having said a character introduced in here named Khill would be a narrator, I have decided to go against that and instead I ask someone to submit a character (male and not in Gryphindor). With that, here's the next chapter that I'm pulling out of nowhere.**

MARCUS

Marcus would've loved to believe that the train simply ran out of coal or that it nearly hit a car or that someone pulled the emergency brake as a prank. He did not want to believe that the train had been stopped by a lion-headed goat.

The man who had gotten off the train, which Marcus now saw had the words "Hogwarts Express" on the side if it, lay dead at the feet of a creature that looked like something out of a myth. Luke and Kylie stood on either side of Marcus, both looking surprisingly calm. The creature roared and leaped toward them. They all rolled to the side, barely avoiding the snake that came out of nowhere from the thing's rear end.

In a panic, Luke pulled off a ring and to both of their surprise, it grew into a gold sword. Despite it, Marcus felt like this was something he was familiar with. The lion-goat-snake-hybrid-creature growled at it like it made him uneasy. Marcus would have been fine with it running away but unfortunately, the thing leaped at him and Kylie instead. Luke somehow ended up behind them and pulled them away and around the other side of the train. Marcus looked up at the windows and saw the occupants looking at them with worry and fear.

He looked at Luke with a hopeful expression, "Any chance you have another sword or anything else of use?" Luke rummaged through his pockets and while he had nothing else that turned in to a sword, he did seem to have six throwing stars. Marcus decided to let him use them and he took the sword. When the thing found them, the fight was quick. Luke severed the snake tail with a star and Marcus stabbed it in the gut. The only injury was caused by the set of claws that raked across his chest.

After the thing turned into golden dust, Marcus' knees started to wobble and despite such a minor injury and having woken up maybe six minutes ago, he collapsed and that's when things got strange. He dreamed he was still outside the train, but there was a man in front of him he felt he should know. Well, he was more of a teenager from the looks of him, but Marcus felt that meant nothing. He was blond with sunglasses and an orange T-shirt and he had an archer's bow slung on his shoulder. He spoke in a friendly voice.

"Hello, Marcus Andel. you must be wondering who you are and how I know your name, correct?"

Marcus looked at him blankly upon learning his own last name. "No. I was wondering who you are rather than myself, actually." The man smiled, "You will know that soon enough. As for right now, I'm just going to tell you the basics. You are a child of my good, old uncle. I am Apollo, the god of everything awesome. When you wake up, you will be at a special place for special people like you except they won't be the exact same brand of special. You will also find a pack filled with everything you will need when you are called upon. You'll learn more on your own. I will now leave you with a haiku and then go ahead and show you one piece of your past". After clearing his throat, he recited the worst poetry Marcus had ever heard.

"_I hate broccoli_

_ And think it totally sucks_

_ Why is it not meat"_

The scene shifted and Marcus found himself in an amphitheater. Someone was gathering a group of kids and teenagers in the center where a really tall girl about a year older than him with chocolate-brown curls that was parted to the side and in a bun and grey eyes.

"Hi, everyone," she began "If you don't already know me, my name is Tessa, and…" A young boy interrupted her, "We all know you, you're that weird daughter of Athena who doesn't fight."

While Marcus understood, what he just said, there was something about that seem to fit. Athena was a Greek goddess and while part of him was thinking that was impossible because there were no such thing, part of him felt otherwise. The girl, Tessa, looked like she was trying to stay calm and continued. "Well yes, but…" This time a girl interrupted her, "Why don't you fight?" She tried to keep from sounding patronizing and failed. "I'm what you call a pacifist."  
>"what's a pacifist?"<br>"A person who believes in pacifism or is opposed to war or to violence of any kind."

"Why are you opposed to war or violence"  
>"Um," she skipped around the actual question. "I'm not entirely opposed to violence of any kind. As a demigod, I do have to make enough exceptions that I can defend myself. But, if a chimera, for example, were to walk into a room with me, provided it doesn't make a move to hurt me or anyone else, I won't harm a hair on its head"<br>"But you didn't tell us why!"  
>I decide to go with the simplest answer. "Because, I kind of think that we, as humans, can cause enough harm without adding wars and weapons to the mix."<br>"What do you mean?"  
><em> Wow, <em>Marcus though,_ this kid is persistent._  
>"Words are, in my not-so-humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. Capable of both inflicting injury, and remedying it. And none of you get that quote. Never mind."<p>

Marcus then woke to the sound of voices in panic and worry and looked up. A redheaded girl was sitting nearby and was talking to an older woman. "Yes, Headmaster McGonagall," the girl said in a British accent, "she said she would be on the train, but she never showed. I think she's missing."

"I'm sure it's fine, Khill. Cassandra gets into trouble all the time and had disappeared last year on that trip to the Ministry of Magic."

"But she never misses the train."

"This is only supposed to be her third year."

"She was acting nervous when we last talked. I think she had another dream-"

"Shh! Please, the students' morale is getting low. For some reason though, everyone seems to recognize the kid in the cot and his two comrades when Hogwarts has never seen them in the history of the school. And you say that as far as you can tell, they just appeared on the train?"

"Yes. And McGonagall? He's awake. I would like to ask that you leave the room so I can find out what he is, what those weapons were made of, and where they came from."

**Thanks for reading. Remember, you can find the OC form for the wizard on my page and to submit that or information of a possible Magician's Dagger design/idea, please send a PM or it will not be accepted. Otherwise, review away and I'll try to update.**


End file.
